gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Ursani (Belestar)
For more information on the Ursani, see their Rhutalathian cousins. Racial Origins The Ursani are the original inhabitants of Rhutalath and Calendrudor, as well as the Ered Glos, and are closely related the Mizanians of the south, and the other Morrim races. The Ursani occupy several villages in the Pampa valley, in the western reaches of Belestar. Originally from Rhutalath, they entered Belestar once they were forced out by the Rhutalathians. Unlike their cousins in Rhutalath and the eastern Ered Glos, they have managed to maintain their culture. Political Structure The Tribe is organized into several villages, each ruled by a Chief (Chumari). The high chief is a man named Kalham Mabb who rules in the Ursani town of Merric. Merric serves as the meeting point for all the chiefs, should such a meeting be necessary. The meetings for the Ursani Union take place in The Burg, a large hall built on a rocky outcrop over the river Pampa. Social Structure There are very few craftsmen among the Ursani. The majority of the Ursani are hunters and Gatherers, and occasionally a few ritualists. There are five castes in Ursani society. The highest caste is the Gi'lac, which consists solely of the Chief, and the Shaman. The second are the Ci'la'ni, the Warriors who have proven themselves in battle. Next is the La'ni, the common fighters and warriors, who have not yet preformed any legendary deeds. These are often organized into different groups. Below the La'ni are the Co'ram, which includes the Women and children. Note this includes the Chief's family. All women are the same in Morrim society, except for the rare few who choose to become warriors. Finally, there is the Chu'nal, the prisoners, slaves and criminals, who essentially have no rights. The Castes are very rigid, and even age does not effect them. When the Chief dies, all the Ci'la'ni battle for the right to be the next chief. When the High chief dies, the chiefs do the same. Military Structure Every man is trained how to use a weapon at the age of 13. From then on, he is considered a Warrior, and joins the higher castes. As such, there is no army; every man fights when he needs to, usually lead by the Chief or High Chief. Each household is equipped with numerous weapons, collected by their ancestors. They are considered sacred, and not to be used in combat. When a war is necessary Ursani usually fight together as clans, or an amalgamation of clans. Currency The Morrim have no standard currency, preferring a system of barter between themselves. They value gold, however, and will happily accept it as payment on the rare occasions that they trade with outsiders. Appearance The Ursani are generally of small stature, averaging 5’5. However, they are all wide and well-built. Their skin is tan, and their hair is black or brown. Eyes are always brown. Warriors, males and females, are usually tatooed, the more depictions, the better the warrior. They wear leather kilts, usually unadorned due to to lack of tribal identity, and thick boots, and occasionally short jackets. Their hair is usually long, and plaited or tied-back. Their facial hair is also plaited. Women generally wear long leather skirts and jackets. When in battle, most warriors fight naked, painting themselves red (or in the case of Ci'la'ni, blue). The exception is the High Chief, as it is considered sacrilage to see him naked (except for his wife). He paints himself green. Housing The Ursani live in small towns near the Rhutalathian border. Morrim houses are usually made of yellow mud and stone, and are only one story high. The houses are entered via the roof, with a whole series of stairs and bridges leading to other houses. The basic houses themselves have four rooms- the Common room, the Shrine and the Bedroom. The shrine is located beneath the house, under soil level, and is where the families ancestors are buried. It is also home to the Sacred weapons of the Family. When a male reaches 13 years of age, he enters apprenticeship with another warrior (usually not the father), and goes to live with them. When the male gets married, he is expected to build an extension onto the original house, for his family. Houses can become very big over time, though there is only ever one shrine. Diet Ursani are fond of meat of all kinds, including Deer, boar and wolf. Wolf is considered a sacred animal and is only eaten on festivals. Despite being expert hunters, the Ursani find it difficult to find decent meat in Belestar, and most resoirt to eating the Wild-Cats, or the occasional herbivorous dinosaur. The meat is often supplemented by fruit and berries from nearby trees. The Ursani are fond of beer, but do not how it is produced. Any beer found in raids or purchased in trade is considered very valuable. The Ursani of Morgen are also fond of fish. Worship The Ursani worship two divine gods, Vri’jinka, the Bear goddess of the hunt, and of family, and Tira’nca, the Bull god of war. The Ursani believe the world was created from a union of these two deities. They also worship spirits of the rivers and forests, and the shaman (Ri’chana) acts as the guide and emissary to these spirits. Template: Ursani Ci'la'ni and La'ni Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Template: Ursani Co'ram Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above NB: Gi'Lac are usually from the La'ni caste, whereas Chu'nal can be from any caste, depending on their situation. Category:Morrim Category:Ursani Category:Mannish Category:Races Category:Belestar